Los momentos de Paul y Percy
by Mrs Cookies n' Creme
Summary: .-Traducción-. Una serie de drabbles de los momentos que comparten Percy y Paul antes,después y a través de la serie
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_Nada de esto me perteneces, los personajes son del gran Señor Rick Riordan;en cuanto a la historia yo sólo la traduzco, es propiedad de Miss. Poppy May

_Bueno aquí dejó esta super sensdualota tarducción, a penas soy nueva en esto. ¡Vaya! qué fandom tan sobrepoblado! Sarcasmo Mode:ON aún así es sensualote ^^  
_Disfruten!:)

* * *

Hoy debe ser mi peor día de todos. Mi novia me dejó por un maestro de matemáticas, mis estudiantes apestan y para colmo de todos, el Departamento de Inglés decidió que yo debería enseñar Ingles remedial…de nuevo. Pero eso fue el año pasado y ahora tengo pocos meses antes para tratar esto.

Estaba en casa, mi cueva de hombre, un piso de soltero. Nada puede salir mal tan lejos de la escuela. Estaba buscando mi merecida paz. Tenía todo lo que buscan un hombre para convertir un día apestoso en uno "bien". Malas películas de karate,sodas,papas,dip y un poco de palomitas.

"Sip! ¡Este día va a terminar con buena nota!" Me dije a mí mismo mientras abría la puerta.  
Finalmente logré entrar y comencé a caminar hacia la cocina cuando me di cuenta de algo: estaba hasta los tobillos de agua y no precisamente limpia. Era una extraña sombra de color café y olía como una alcantarilla.

"¡Qué demonios!" Grité, dejando caer mis cosas con un chapoteo y estirando mi cabello. La mayoría de mis cosas probablemente se arruinaron y mi súper me hará pagar totalmente el daño.  
Pisos Nuevos: Caros, Remplazar las posesiones arruinadas: También caro, Películas: Una perdida de veinte dólares, Comida:Quince dólares que nunca volverán, Hotel barato:No vale la pena el costo, Reparaciones: Santa mierda, Mi día yendo peor: No tiene precio.

Una hora más tarde estaba sentado en la habitación de mi hotel barato, asustado a salir de la cama debido a un sonido sospechosamente parecido a las ratas viniendo detrás de la mesa.  
No había servicio a la habitación y me quedé escuchando a los felices recién casados en su luna de miel en la habitación continua hasta que encontré el control remoto. Hasta este punto estaba listo para apretar el gatillo de mi pistola imaginaria. Lo único que me detenía era la promesa de que pronto tendría mi apartamento de nuevo, y, por alguna razón estaba asegurado contra inodoros explosivos, así que no tendría que pagar por el daño debajo de mi apartamento. Desafortunadamente, sisquiera, iba a tener mi deposito de vuelta. Ce la vie*  
Después de una hora ya había dado con el control y encendí el televisor. Luego de mover de un tirón muchos canales que consistían en la estática, las noticias y algo de material inapropiado me decidí por verlas noticias. Por suerte para mí, había una súper emocionante historia acerca de un chico loco de 12 años que secuestró a su madre y robó el auto de su padrastro. El chico estaba causando desastres alrededor del país y hasta ahora nadie ha encontrado a sus dos amigos o a él.  
Solté un bufido y negué con la cabeza. Espero nunca conocer a Percy Jackson.

* * *

_**Ce la vie:** Tengo entendido que es una frase francesa, sería algo así como "Esta vida"_

Hey Hey Hey! Qué les pareció?Seee fue un "capítulo" muy corto, como se dijo en el summary,al igual que como la autora lo dijo, serán drabbles. En cuanto a la traducción,perdonenme si hay algunas fallitas,esto es algo uhm nuevo, sin embargo mejoraré y buscaré una Beta;)

Review's! lml plzzz *Puchero bien lindo lindo*


	2. Percy conoce al pez globo

_**Disclaimer: **_**Bueno ya saben, todo esto pertenecen al gran señor Rick Riordan, en cuanto a la historia pertenece a Miss. Poppy May, yo sólo traduzco**

* * *

Me desperté y parpadeé adormilado. Miré alrededor y realmente me sorprendí cuando fui recibido por un dormitorio muy femenino decorado en azul marino y lienzo. Entonces recordé que había una razón por la cual no estaba en mi habitación con la temática de Star Wars. Una sonrisa se estiró. Sí, yo, Paul Blofis, conseguí algo ayer por la noche. Me reí en mis adentro y abracé a Sally con seguridad. Teníamos algo bastante serio y después de la última noche estaba seguro de que conocería a su hijo. Estaba bastante asustado, sin embargo, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Muchos chicos tenían miedo de reunirse con su futuro hijastro normal, pero este niño no era normal. Él es más o menos conocido por ser destructivo y ya no había escuelas en Nueva York ni en los estados continuos en las que lo aceptaran, Percy fue realmente malo. Mis reflexiones internas fueron interrumpidas por Sally, quien había girado para verme la cara.

"Buenos días" dijo, ruborizándose ligeramente. Le di mi mejor sonrisa encantadora

"Buenos días a ti también, preciosa." Ella se rió de mi comentario y dio un manotazo en mi hombro.

"Sí, correcto", resopló "Sé que soy un desastre ahora mismo." Negué con la cabeza.

"No, de verdad. La mañana te sienta bien" Ella estaba apunto de decir algo cuando la interrumpí con un beso. Estábamos a punto de seguir el mismo camino que tuvimos anoche cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un niño quien, a pesar de estar en invierno, tenía un profundo bronceado y llevaba ropas rasgadas. Su sonrisa blanca Colgate vaciló y pareciera que quisiera que la tierra lo tragara. Yo me sentía de la misma manera.

"Uhm ¿Estoy en casa?"Él dijo como si fuera una pregunta.

Estaba demasiado conmocionado para contestarle y Sally se escondía bajo las sábanas. Él empezó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacía atrás sobre sus talones mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Bueno…Esto es vergonzoso. Estaré en la cocina, lavando mi cerebro, por si alguien me necesita" Luego salió corriendo de la habitación, golpeando la pared en su precipitado escape.

"¿Se ha ido Percy?" Susurró Sally sacando su cabeza debajo de las sábanas. Asentí con la cabeza con la mirada perdida en la pared, no queriendo creer que todo esto acababa de suceder. Sally se vistió rápidamente y aventó mis ropas hacia mí.

"Rápido, vístete. Acabamos de traumar a mi pequeño bebé de por vida" Ella gritó susurrando mientras corría fuera de la habitación. Me apresuré a ponerme las ropas, tropezando en el proceso. Cuando llegué a la cocina Percy estaba sentado en la mesa con el rostro entre sus manos, frente a él, una botella de lejía. Sally trataba de hablar pero él sólo movía su cabeza. Yo torpemente me paré sobre la puerta sin saber que hacer. Me aclaré la garganta y Sally alzó la vista, claramente aliviada de verme.  
"Percy, cariño, Voy corriendo a la tienda para conseguir las cosas de tu desayuno favorito, ¿bien?. Tú y Paul van a tener una plática de hombre a hombre" Dijo ella con dulzura frotando su hombro; Él hizo un ruido extraño en la parte posterior de la garganta. Aparentemente eso quiso decir un sí porque Sally salió corriendo de la habitación, dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de salir. Tomé una respiración profunda y luego me senté al otro lado de Percy.

Después de cinco minutos de estar sentado allí, al parecer superó su sorpresa por la forma en que saltó sobre la mesa y me inmovilizó contra la pared.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso a mi madre?" Gruñó. Yo estaba realmente asustado, a pesar del hecho de que él tenía catorce años y yo era un hombre hecho y derecho.  
Pero este chico era de dar miedo. Aunque no era tan alto, sin embargo, tenía impresionantes músculos sobre él y varias cicatrices en los brazos y las manos; dijo que tenía experiencia en las luchas. Sus ojos eran lo peor, se veían como el mar en medio de la tormenta, oscuros, verdes azulados que amenazaban con ahogarte.

"Tu madre es una mujer grande y puede hacer lo que quiera" Espeté. Él me obligó a ir hacia la pared de delante.

"¡No! Ella es mi mami y no la comparto, especialmente con alguien que hace actividades explicitas con ella" Lo miré fijamente. Nunca lo habría catalogado como un niñito de mamá.

"¿Perdón?" Dije con vacilación. No queriendo que su ira fuera peor, además de que aún no sabía que decir. Después me miró hacia abajo, decidió que podía vivir un día más y me dejó ir

"¿Estás seguro?" Si no es así tendré que colgarte de tus pulgares. También, es mejor que no te encadenes a ella si no estás listo para algo profundo o una relación de compromiso, después abandonan. Ahora.

"Me gusta tu madre y nunca haría algo para lastimarla. Planeo casarme con ella algún día" La mirada de Percy se suavizó, pero aún así me miró con expectación.

"Y…" Solicitó él, yo me sonrojé y murmuré

"Sí, nos estábamos protegiendo"

"Bien, Si alguna vez camino ahí dentro te mataré y luego posiblemente también lo haga yo. Bueno, te veo más tarde, Sr Blowfish*" Fruncí el ceño.

"¿A dónde vas?"Pregunté. Ni siquiera le corregí el pequeño deslizamiento en mi nombre.

"A tomar un baño y luego a la cama"

"Oh bueno, adiós, supongo" Desapareció y yo tomé asiento en la mesa a la vez que pasaba una mano por mi cabello. Esto no era exactamente como imaginaba que conocería a Percy.

* * *

Otro capítulo;)  
**Blowfish:**Es algo así como una broma, traducido sería "Pez globo". Blofis, Blowfish ¿Captan?


	3. Secreto fuera y terapeuta dentro

Hey Hey Hey, otro capítulo más.  
**_Disclaimer_**:Lo mismo de siempre no soy Rick Riordan ya que soy mujer:| Todos los personajes pertenecen a él, mientras que la trama es de Miss. Poppy May

* * *

Era uno de esos raros sábados cuando realmente estaba solo. Sally estaba haciendo mandados y Percy fue a patinar con sus amigos de skate board, Travis y Connor. Normalmente, tomaría ventaja de que el apartamento está muy tranquilo y cosas por el estilo, pero yo ya había terminado de clasificar todos mis papeles y tenía mis planes de lección listos para todo el resto del año. Decidí que iba a limpiar el apartamento, como un buen novio lo haría. El único problema era que Sally era una loca de la limpieza así que el apartamento estaba casi impecable. Bueno, todas las habitaciones menos la de Percy. No quería parecer como si estuviera espiando, porque me gusta la forma en que nos llevamos y Percy me asusta un poco. Sin embargo, su habitación estaba asquerosa. Ni siquiera podía ver el piso, y, olía a adolescente. Así que, me decidí a limpiar eso. La peor decisión. Percy obviamente nunca lavaba la ropa, su cesto estaba rebosante de ropa sucia y tenía calcetines sucios y calzoncillos debajo de la cama y metidos en las esquinas.  
Envoltorios de caramelos, bolsas de papas y latas de refrescos estaban alrededor de la habitación, y, tenía una caja de pizza con algunas cortezas que había dejado en su buró. Después de deshacerme de toda la basura y poner su ropa sucia en la lavadora, me di cuenta que algo se asomaba en su armario. Cuando lo abrí una armadura de batalla griega cayó. La miré boquiabierto durante unos segundos ¿Qué niño de quince años mantiene una armadura de batalla en su armario? Lo abrí por completo y no podía creer lo que veía. También tenía un escudo gigantesco del tamaño de un tablero de NBA. Tenía jabalinas, una lanza, una daga, un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Eran de un color extraño, tal vez de bronce, y parecían brillar. Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Alguien tendría mucho que explicar cuando llegara.

Estaba sentado en el sillón, fingiendo leer el periódico pero realmente esperaba a Percy. Esto no se iba a quedar como si hiciera caso omiso; él estaba guardando armas letales en su armario.  
Unos minutos después, oí risas procedentes del pasillo, luego, haciendo tintinear las llaves, abrió la puerta. Percy entró, sosteniendo una tabla de skate y un casco, seguido de cerca por sus dos amigos.

"Hey Paul, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Percy, yendo a la cocina para tomar una copa. Me aclaré la garganta.

"Percy, tenemos que hablar." Regresó a la habitación, con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.

"¿Bien?" Dijo, tomando asiento en el sillón al otro lado de mí. Connor y Travis sonrieron.

"Alguien está en problemas", cantaban, con una sonrisa antes de irse sin decir una palabra. Percy miró a la puerta, como si en realidad le afectaran los chicos.

"Quiero hablar de lo que hay en tu armario" Le dije, tratando de traerlo de vuelta a la conversación.

"¿Armario? Yo no soy gay. He tenido relaciones sexuales. Con chicas"

"¿En serio?" Me sorprendió bastante, él sólo tenía quince años y era bastante obvio cuando se trataba de chicas, parecía orgulloso. Entonces recordé que estaba en problemas.

"No, eso no es lo que quise decir. Estaba limpiando tu habitación y…"

"¡Entraste en mi habitación y fisgoneando en mis cosas!" Me interrumpió, casi echando vapor. Asentí con la cabeza.

"Era un desastre, estaba limpiando. Pero eso no es importante."

"Es para mí". Él murmuró en voz baja, pero no le hice caso.

"Como iba diciendo, me encontré con algunas cosas bastante... raras. ¿Te gustaría que me explicaras por qué tienes una armadura de combate y armas? ¿Has robado un museo?" Él soltó un bufido.

"No, yo no robé un museo. Son míos".

"En el nombre de la tierra ¿Por qué tienes esto?" Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

"Siempre supe que iba a tener que decirte, te vas a casar con mi mamá, después de todo." Percy respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. "Paul, yo no soy como los demás niños. Mi padre, no sólo tiene el nombre del dios griego Poseidón, él es el dios Poseidón". Me quedé mirándolo, sin saber si estaba bromeando o si debería llamar a Sally.

"Percy, lo digo en serio."

"Yo también, soy un semidiós, Paul. Lucho contra monstruos, le hago favores a los dioses, y tengo habilidades especiales". Me eché a reír.

"Gran broma, Percy. Pero yo sólo quiero saber por qué eso está en tu armario".

"Para protegerme." Respondió completamente serio.

"Percy, tal vez deberíamos llamar a tu mamá", dije nerviosamente, mirando el teléfono.

"¿Oh, no me crees?" Exigió, luego sacó un bolígrafo que siempre lo veía con él. Me miró, chasqueó los dedos, y luego lo destapó. En lugar de que fuera una pluma, creció hasta convertirse en una gran espada de bronce. Entonces hizo algo que no esperaba. Percy la dejo caer en mi pecho. Gemí, esperando el dolor y la muerte, pero no pasó nada. Continuó pinchándome, pero no hubo resultados. Por último, se detuvo.

"Los mortales, no son lo suficientemente importantes como para matar. Bronce Celestial, como Riptide", hizo un gesto a su espada, "Sólo puede dañar monstruos, dioses, semidioses y muebles." Suspiré. O me estaba volviendo loco, o Percy estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Está bien, te creo", sonrió Percy. "Hasta cierto punto", añadí, y decayó su rostro.

"Voy a esperar hasta que lo escuche de tu madre. Entonces, vamos a hablar más." Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien. Hasta entonces, estaré en la playa. Un hipocampo se ha quedado atascado y necesita mi ayuda. Dile a mamá que volveré más tarde." Me saludó con la mano haciendo un adiós y se fue en una niebla marina. Saqué mi laptop y comencé a googlear psiquiatras. Por la forma en que vi las cosas , Percy y yo claramente necesitábamos uno.

* * *

Aclaraciones: Muchos se quedarán con cara de 'wtf?' 'Paul vio a Riptde? Pues síe.e En la parte donde chasquea los dedos al parecer liberó una 'barrera' logrando que los mortales vean a la espada. Otra cosa, al parecer, la autora es muy imaginativaxD Pues al final agregó que Percy puede hacer algo así como desaparecer mientras deja "Una niebla marina"  
Nos leemos después;)


End file.
